The Boys with Their Heads in the Clouds
by cassette tape
Summary: 99 one shots all leading up the wedding of Kurt and Blaine. Each chapter is based on a word from a random word generator. Plenty of fluff with some angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because Klaine is magical and beautiful and everything special. No Glee = sad me, and I'd had this idea in my head for ages so I needed to get this out. Prepare for lots and lots of Klaine fluff, buuuuut also some angst along the way (but mainly fluff, because fluff is good, fluff is great.) Some will be this length, some shorter, some 758574687 words. I just finished my first HSC exam and I have plenty more coming up, but hopefully updates won't be scattered here, there and everywhere. Fun fact: I'M USING MICROSFT WORD 2007 FOR THE FIRST TIME AND IT'S SO, SO HARD. I'm and oldie at heart and 2003 is all I can handle. Anyway bye.**

_1: logical_

When Blaine Anderson first met Kurt Hummel, he thought the world of him, and he still does. He was sweet and innocent and quite frankly, he looked like a fucking angel. It seemed only natural that Blaine would make a move on him, especially with Nick and Jeff proclaiming that Blaine had been "eye fucking" the other boy since day one. Blaine is everything awkward and uncomfortable around people he liked, which was why he messed up oh so often in those few months. The Jeremiah incident, the Rachel Berry incident (oh god, he wants to forget all about that) and the whole sexy thing was just too much to handle.

He realises now that those mistakes were his, he owned them, and Blaine couldn't take it back no matter what he did or who he prayed to. But when they kissed for the first time, when Blaine let his hand linger on Kurt's soft, creamy skin: he knew this was it, this was _the_ boy, and he was everything and anything Blaine would ever need. The kiss didn't last long in real life, but Blaine's head was replaying it over and over again, so it felt like hours. Sweet, gracious hours of kissing Kurt Hummel and Kurt Hummel only.

So years later, with Kurt just finishing college and getting into the fashion industry – he got the Vogue internship because according to him "those other girls, ahem, did not know the difference between their McCartney and McQueen," and was on his way to writing articles monthly – and Blaine finishing up his course in elementary teaching, he knew it was time. It all made sense, and to Blaine, the stars were all aligning perfectly as well as his and his love's life.

But Blaine is just god awful at romance, he thinks, in the comfort of their apartment, Kurt by his side on the couch while they watch Snow White. He's clumsy and jittery and never knows what to say, so of course the idea of proposing to Kurt is nothing but scary. He kinda of wants to go cliché: flower petals spelling out "will you marry me?" on the floor and candles scattered about the place. Then there's the whole innovative side of Blaine that shouts "dress up as GaGa and yell out GaGa lyrics and oh my god just get GaGa to propose for you," because she'd do a much better job. But quite frankly, having someone yell out "I want to take a ride on your disco disk," as a form of a proposal seems a little risqué, even for Blaine. The smaller boy smiles down at the beauty in his arms, his dark eyes travelling to meet the much lighter ones.

Kurt sees him and blushes, his cheeks flaring and his small but still visible freckles begin to stand out. "Mm, Stop," Kurt mutters, his eyes shutting and his hand covering his face.

"What?" Blaine laughs. "I love you, let me stare you."

"That's creepy, Blaine," Kurt giggles.

And for some reason, that's it. It hits him hard and fast and Blaine swears he sees stars. When he looks down at Kurt he's still got that familiar red across his cheeks and it's absolutely beautiful. Everything comes back to Blaine at that moment, all the good times (when they first moved in and the hours they spent picking out paint for their walls, and Kurt's interior decorator side of him killed anyone in his way) and the bad times (their first real fight where everything was coming down, but they pulled through because they're Kurt and Blaine, and they're fucking fantastic.) Blaine's never been one for over the top, drama filled relationships that were meant to be hard. And he's so sick of the whole "be with someone who pushes your buttons" thing because really, that whole thing is ridiculous. Blaine's always wanted something easy and fun where he didn't have to scream and cry to get his lover's attention. There's no point to that, no reason, but everything about Kurt makes complete sense, Blaine thinks. So he leans down and gently kisses those bright pink lips because God, they're perfect and Kurt's perfect and everything is perfect and –

"Will you marry me?"

It falls from his lips quicker than Kurt had kissed Blaine back. He couldn't control it. It was out before he knew what to do and Blaine's eyes turn a worried, dark colour when he sees the look on Kurt's face. The porcelain boy's face reads nothing but shock and fear, and his mouth is open, his surprise clear as day. Blaine's about to aplogise, tell his boyfriend that it's okay and he doesn't need to say yes and Blaine's, you know, kind of drunk because it's a Wednesday night after all.

But Kurt sits up quick, his soft hands gripping Blaine's closer and pulling him into an almighty kiss that Blaine doesn't want to end. It's rough, yeah, but it's got nothing but passion and love describing it, and the boy in Blaine's lap can kiss however the hell he wants to, anyway, because he's Kurt fucking Hummel. His fair skinned hand runs through Blaine's hair slowly, gripping the curly locks that, for once, aren't completely drowning in hair gel.

Kurt continues to giggle uncontrollably, and Blaine's in love with the sound and can't help but smile at the noise, before he gets up, clapping his hands together. "I need to call Mercedes and Tina and my dad and Finn and the florist and oh my god, Blaine, I fucking you!" And with that Kurt runs – no, skips, Blaine notes – down the hall covered with photos of the memories the two have shared over the years, and Blaine can't wait to fill it up with extravagant, over the top, photos that Kurt is sure to over analyse and pick.

Blaine doesn't need a yes from him. He can go without the conventional confirmation; after all, they've never really been a conventional couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because fluff and Klaine are all you need. Also just realised I made a reference to Darren's episode of Potion Master's Corner in this – whoops. Thanks for the reviews!**

_2. measuring_

Kurt Hummel is not the type of person to waste time. In fact, if anything, Kurt will currently sell all his overly high priced items of clothing in his wardrobe if it meant he will have more hours in his day. It's only been a week since the proposal from Blaine which was all things cute and perfect: but a week is a short time, and more weeks will come and pass quickly, and Kurt will proceed to freak out about everything little detail about his wedding. He figures that the best thing to do is sort of the attire first – after all, that's usually what women do – and that way accessories and shoes will fall into place like magic.

So Kurt wakes up in a rush that morning, his eyes frantic and his mind a mess, while Blaine lies there, confused, waking up after the sudden movement by his side, his hand rubbing his tired eyes. "Blaine, get up, we have to meet the tailor at a specific time, and not at your leisure," he says to his fiancé (and Kurt internally, and kind of externally, squeals at the thought of calling him, _Blaine_, his fiancé) in a quick voice. He needs both of them out of the apartment by nine so they can make the appointment with the tailor that Kurt had arranged a few days before. He's known as the best in the city, and Kurt wants nothing but the best, the extravagant, the amazing, for his wedding. Which was why he needed to get Blaine off his ass and out the door, seeing as so much effort went into the suits alone. "We need to leave soon, honey, please get up," he says in a more calming tone, hoping that Blaine will respond to a sweeter voice and get out of bed.

"Mm, Kurt," Blaine mutters, rolling over on his side to face the other male. "I love you, but fuck off. We have months before the wedding – we don't even have a date set."

Kurt rolls his eyes before he speaks. "May 24th, excuse your language this early in the morning, Blaine Anderson."

The curly haired boy laughs, his eyes sparkling as he looks up at Kurt. "That's plenty of time. Come back to bed, sleep, then sleep with me. It'll be fun."

"Blaine, I want my day to be perfect."

"_Our_ day," Blaine corrects, sitting up slightly.

"Yes, whatever makes you feel better, sweetheart," Kurt mutters. "So can you please, you know, get some clothes on and move?"

"Why are you so concerned? We have months, Kurt, Jesus, relax."

"I am relaxed-"

"Then come back to bed," Blaine interrupts.

"We have things to do," Kurt insists.

"You're obsessed," the other boy smiles, "and you're going to become a Groomzilla if you don't stop and breathe."

"Wow, Groomzilla, Blaine, please tell jokes on my wedding night," Kurt says, sarcasm dripping from his voice while he gives an eye roll.

"_Our_."

Blushing, Kurt shakes his head. "Sorry, I just… I need this to be special, Blaine. I want everything to go like it's supposed to otherwise I'll break down and cry down the aisle."

His lover simply laughs at this though, "Kurt, babe. It's gonna be perfect because it's _us_ getting married, okay? It could be anywhere; it could be here for all I care. I just wanna marry you."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You'd marry me in our bedroom?"

"Some of our best memories were made here," Blaine says cockily, a sly smirk – which always sends Kurt to the stars, over the moon and back again – appearing upon his lips.

Blushing furiously, Kurt sits down on the bed beside Blaine. "Vulgar comments will get you nowhere, Blaine," he frowns jokingly before looking at his future husband. "Do you really… not care? I mean, I'm not too bothered with where and how we get married. I want it to be about us, Blaine, but I don't want people thinking ten years from now about how… mediocre our day was. I want it to be perfect, Blaine. _I _want to be _perfect_ for _you_."

"Kuuuurt," Blaine groans, "you are perfect. A million different shades of perfect. Don't worry about everything so much, honey: it'll work out. Trust me, when we get married, it's gonna be flawless and magical and we'll never, ever forget it. People will come to see _us_ be in love, Kurt, not the food we'll be serving. We'll have everything we could have enter wanted, no matter where it is, not matter whose there, and it especially doesn't matter if my pants are three inches too short – meaning that tailor can fuck off with his meeting. I love you, okay? Now come back to bad before I fucking drag you in here by the hair," he smiles. "Actually that sounds kinda hot, come here…"

"Blaine!" Kurt squeals, trying to dodge Blaine's hands that are flying to his hair, however he becomes caught in Blaine's arms in a warm, tight embrace, and is brought down quickly back to the soft comfort of the mattress, and more importantly – back Blaine's presence. And it's perfect, really, because a little reassurance is all Kurt needs, and Blaine's always there to offer it unconditionally.

Kurt considers calling the tailor and telling him that the pair won't be coming, but Blaine's lip are much more entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**To add to all of this Klaine news spreading around. Short and sweet.**

_3: magic_

Sometimes Blaine considers who Kurt Hummel really is: like, _really_ is, because there's no way that his fiancée could be real. Everything about Kurt screams perfect, and from head to toe, Blaine knows why they're together. There's something about Kurt that seems surreal and out of this world, his eyes are galaxies when they're bright and happy and it just seems so enchanting to know that Blaine is the one making Kurt's face light up like that.

But Blaine knows that Kurt isn't some supernatural creature from outer space, nor is black magic one of his many talents – no, Kurt is just perfect, Kurt is everything that's good in the world, and that's why Blaine fell in love with him. And he's lucky, so, so lucky to have met Kurt, to have had the pleasure of just being in his illuminating presence, his simple existence that just makes people around him question everything. This is Kurt Hummel, extraordinary without even knowing it, an absolute significant part of not only Blaine's world, but the world around him.

Kurt is magic, he's got a power that not everyone can see or hear, but when they do, when they're lucky enough to be within the light that pours out Kurt's eyes and soul, they can then acknowledge how special he really is. Not everyone is as lucky as Blaine, though, because he's the only one that gets to _feel_ it, really feel it. He gets every side of Kurt, but especially the part of him that sets him apart from others.

Kurt's got magic in him, and the universe knows it.


End file.
